


New Game

by merildis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: Late nights and dingy motels leave Snake with little else to do but go along with whatever Otacon has planned.(Written for Snotweek 2017 day 1: "New Game")





	

“Hal, what are you doing?” David lights a cigarette and settles back against the headboard.

“You know this is a non-smoking hotel room,” Hal doesn’t bother looking at David; the telltale sound of the match being struck and the smell of smoke are enough for him to know. Besides, he’s got his torso twisted behind the old CRT on the dresser, cursing under his breath.

David takes a long drag. “You didn’t answer my question,” he says pointedly, crossing his legs as Hal emerges, seemingly victorious.

“Remember that thrift store we stopped at a few weeks ago?” Hal bounces onto the end of the bed as the grainy TV screen springs to life. “I found this old GameCube and managed to get it working.” He sounds positively giddy with excitement and David can’t stop the corner of his mouth form twitching up.

“GameCube?” He asks, leaning forward. “That’s like, a game console or something, right?” Hal nods wordlessly, not breaking eye contact with the screen. “Why’d you need one of those?”

Hal turns to look at him then, messy hair backlit by the screen. “For fun,” he says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Here, do you wanna play with me?” He holds out the second controller and David eyes it suspiciously.

“We’re fugitives, Hal,” he reminds him, one eyebrow raised incredulously.

“So? Fugitives can still have fun sometimes!” Hal is emphatic in his response, and thrusts the controller toward Dave again. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

David looks between Hal and the controller a few times, then sighs as he puts his cigarette out. Hal’s got that look in his eyes that makes Dave just a _tiny_ bit weak in the knees, the same excitement he has when he’s cracked some tough bit of code, or when he’s watching a good episode of one of the shows he loves so dearly. Dave’s found it increasingly, embarrassingly difficult to say no to those eyes. “Fine,” he concedes and scoots forward to sit next to Hal. “What are we playing?”

“Well,” Hal starts, clicking the “new game” button on the menu, “it’s called _Tales of Symphonia,_ and it’s a JRPG about…” Hal starts off into some tangent as the opening sequence plays, but David’s already tuning most of it out, smiling as Hal’s eyes light up and his hands wave wildly.

Three hours later, the two of them are on the floor in front of the bed, comforter pulled around their shoulders. “Hal,” Dave yawns, “it’s already two AM. Should we get some sleep?”

Hal doesn’t answer. His head is already falling against David’s shoulder and his controller falls from his hands, hitting the carpet with a soft thump. David laughs, and the movement is enough to rouse Hal slightly, eyes blinking open in the cold light of the television. “Hmm?” The moment he realizes what’s happened plays so plainly on his face that David laughs again as Hal bolts upright, cheeks flushed pink. “I-I’m- I just,” he fumbles over his words, “I didn’t realize that I… sorry, Dave,” he says, squirming under David’s amused gaze.

David stands up and offers Hal his hand. “It’s fine,” he says, smiling. Hal’s face is still red when David pulls him to his feet. “It was kinda nice,” he says, turning to pick the comforter up off the ground and tossing it onto the bed with a smirk. David doesn’t have to turn around to know that Hal is standing dumbstruck behind him, eyes wide – his silence tells him enough. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Hal’s face is still red. “Y-yeah,” he stammers.

They sleep just a bit closer in their shared bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Other pieces for snotweek 2017 can also be found on my [tumblr](http://metalgearraiden.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)!


End file.
